En una tarde lluviosa
by Clau Hatake
Summary: KakaNaru... One-shot hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kakashi que, por cierto, fue el 15 de septiembre. YAOI,AU Y LEMON


Un chico rubio de unos 17 años, aprovechaba la ausencia de sus padres para ver una película porno estilo yaoi; el protagonista... Un peligris con pinta de dios griego, dentro del género, este actor era el favorito para el jovencito, siempre aprovechaba que sus padres salieran de viaje de negocios para sacar de su escondite el número sin fin de cintas para adultos que tenían como intérprete principal a Hatake Kakashi, el sex simbol más cotizado de todo Japón, el más deseado tanto por hombres como por mujeres.

Naruto, miraba embobado cada una de las escenas de la última película en la que había actuado su amor platónico, cuando terminó de ver la cinta, apagó el DVD y la televisión... Se tiró a su cama y por un buen rato se quedó suspirando y soñando despierto... En su sueño él protagonizaba junto a su ídolo su propia película.

Después de unos minutos en esa situación, el joven decidió que iría a dar una vuelta por ahí para poder bajarse de su nube, si permanecía por más tiempo en su habitación se volvería loco imaginando y soñando con cosas que según él jamás serían realidad...

El ojiazul salió a pie de una de las zonas residenciales de Tokio, a pesar de contar con un auto a su gusto, pensó que sería mejor si caminaba, eso seguro le ayudaría a despejarse y a sentirse mejor, pues el pensar que nunca jamás podría disfrutar de un beso o una caricia de parte de su amor platónico, le hacía sentir muy mal.

**Mientras tanto...**

Un peligris salía del set donde había grabado la última escena de su nueva película... Todo el equipo iría a celebrar que por fin tendrían un período de descanso después de tantos meses de trabajo y es que si bien las películas eran de corte pornográfico, el productor de estas cintas exigía que las historias tuvieran una trama que sirviera de soporte, así que generalmente los tiempos de grabación eran extensos. Cada uno de los que participó en el rodaje se disponía a celebrar en grande, excepto Kakashi que salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, tomó un taxi y dejó a sus compañeros gritando y festejando como locos.

-Hey Anko, ¿dónde está nuestra estrella?... ¿Dónde está Kakashi?- Preguntó un señor bastante mayor, el productor y director de la película.

-No lo sé Sarutobi-sama, hace mucho que no lo veo... Creo que esta vez tampoco vendrá a la celebración-. Respondió la chica pelinegra.

-Con Kakashi es siempre igual, pero bueno... Equipo vamos... ¡A celebrar!-. Gritaba el hombre de blancos cabellos a todo pulmón.

Kakashi no quería llegar a su casa, estaría solo y eso en un día como ese no era muy agradable... 15 de septiembre... Su cumpleaños. Pidió al taxista que se detuviera unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa/mansión, le pagó la tarifa debida y entró a una cafetería que le gustaba mucho. Pidió que le sirvieran una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un capuchino, se acomodó en una de las mesitas de afuera para poder ver a la gente pasar y que de ese modo su soledad aminorara un poco... Pasó al rededor de media hora sentado, viendo pasar rostros que para él no significaban absolutamente nada y que de ninguna forma podían arreglar lo mal y lo solo que se sentía.

El cielo se oscureció de un instante a otro y unas finas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, así que pagó la cuenta y pidió que le envolvieran un pastel completo del mismo que había comido. Salía del local cuando sin querer fue tacleado por un chico que al igual que él, fue a dar al suelo por el golpe...

-Auch... Eso dolió, por suerte mi pastel sobrevivió al impacto-. Dijo el peligris mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba las pompas.

-Perdón, por favor disculpe mi torpeza-. Se disculpaba el chico que aún permanecía en el suelo.

Kakashi le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a pararse y cuando el chico alzó levemente su rostro, pudo apreciar por unos segundos los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca... _-"Es un ángel"-_ pensó el de ojos negros, el chico tomó su mano y se paró de un tirón...

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, una vez más... Disculpe mi torpeza-.

-Está bien, no te preocupes... Supongo que corrías para refugiarte de la inminente tormenta que se avecina-.

-Así es-. Contestó el chico rubio, mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo que se había pegado a su pantalón.

-Y... ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Le cuestionó Kakashi.

-¡Ah, perdón!... Mi nombre es Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-. El ojiazul no se había percatado de enfrente de quien se encontraba, pues aún no levantaba su cara por la pena que sentía, pero cuando lo hizo, abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salírsele...

-Ha... Ha... ¿Hatake Kakashi?-. De la impresión apenas si podía articular palabra... Realmente no podía creer que estuviera frente a su ídolo

-Si, ese soy... ¿Me conoces?-. Preguntó intrigado el peligris.

-Y... Yo... Yo so... Yo soy... Tu fan número 1... He vis... Visto to... Todas tus... Tus películas y... Y eres... Eres grandioso-. Mentalmente el rubio maldecía el haber adquirido un poco de la personalidad de su mejor amiga, Hinata, en un momento como ese.

-¿En...? ¿En serio?-.

-S... Si, cla... Claro-.

Un ruidoso trueno interrumpió la mini charla que habían entablado los dos chicos, Naruto se asustó por tan fuerte ruido y pegó un salto, Kakashi al notar eso y al ver que no tardaría en desatarse el aguacero...

-Pronto se desanudará una gran tormenta-. Comentó el ojinegro.

-Si, eso parece y creo que me he alejado bastante de mi casa... Seguro llego empapado-.

-¡Uhmmm!, yo vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, si quieres puedes venir conmigo para que la lluvia no te atrape en el camino de vuelta a tu casa.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Naruto accedió a acompañar al peligris a su hogar, ambos marchaban en silencio y sumidos en sus pensamientos...

_-"¡Por kami!, creo que hoy hice algo bueno... Conocí a mi amor platónico y me invitó a su casa... Esto no puede ser mejor"-._ Esos eran los felices pensamientos del ojiazul.

_-"¡Uhmmm!, fue una suerte conocer a este chico... Es tan hermoso, y casto... No se como puede decir que es mi fan, si se ve que es muy inocente... En verdad parece un ángel... ¡Kami, creo que no te has olvidado de mi!... ¡Me enviaste un querubín!... Gran regalo de cumpleaños"-._ En sus pensamientos Kakashi agradecía al cielo que le hubiera permitido encontrarse con Naruto por que a primera vista, el chico lo había impresionado demasiado y su corazón latía muy fuerte por caminar con él a su lado... Al parecer había sido presa de aquello a lo que llaman... Amor a primera vista.

La intensa lluvia que se dejó caer, sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos...

-Corre... Ya estamos a unos cuantos metros de mi casa-.

-Está bien-

Por más que se esforzaron en correr, para cuando llegaron a la mansión del peligris, ya estaban empapados de pies a cabeza...

-Pasa Naruto... ¡Hum!, de todas formas no pude evitar que te mojaras-. Decía el peligris un poco decepcionado por no haber podido proteger a su ángel de la lluvia.

-No se preocupe Kakashi-san, usted fue muy amable al ofrecerme un resguardo de la lluvia-. Si de por si Naruto era un chico bello, el agua que recorría traviesa su cuerpo le daba un toque especial y lo hacía lucir mucho más hermoso.

-¿Kakashi-san?... Eso es muy formal para mí... Por favor, sólo dime Kakashi, ¿si?-.

-Por supuesto Kakashi-. Un ligero rubor se apodero de las mejillas del muchacho, le había hablado por su nombre a su amor.

-Bueno, llevaré el pastel a la cocina... Por favor sube a mi cuarto, en seguida te alcanzo para darte algo de ropa para que te cambies-. El peligris dijo esto con una amable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Uhmmm!, ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?-.

-Perdón, soy un despistado... Mira, sube las escaleras y dobla a la izquierda... Mi recámara es la última del pasillo... En seguida te alcanzo-.

Naruto siguió las indicaciones de Kakashi y llegó a la habitación... Cuando entró en ella, le pareció que era un lugar agradable, muy acorde a la personalidad del peligris... El cuarto era grande, estaba ambientado con un toque minimalista, muy sobrio y elegante; las paredes eran blancas con algunos detalles en negro, el piso estaba revestido con madera y bajo la cama había una alfombra negra que hacia contraste con las sábanas blancas que la cubrían, había un sofá negro de piel al lado de la ventana, frente a el había una mesita rectangular y para complementar la decoración, frente a la cama había un mueble de color negro donde estaban acomodados la tele, un equipo de audio y un sistema de teatro en casa.

El rubio admiraba embobado cada detalle del cuarto, pues no era cualquier cuarto, no... Esa era la habitación de su amor platónico, todo estaba impregnado de él y de su maravillosa y encantadora esencia... El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento...

-¿Qué te parece mi habitación? ¿Es de tu agrado?-.

-Si, es hermosa Kakashi-sa... Es hermosa Kakashi-.

-Me alegra que te gustara... Voy a buscar algo de ropa para ambos-. El peligris se dirigió hacia su closet que se encontraba detrás de la pared en la que se encontraba empotrada la cama, buscó por unos minutos y luego regresó al lado de Naruto para darle una camisa y unos pants que había encontrado más o menos a su medida, pero que aún así seguro le quedarían un poco grandes.

Le dijo que si quería que tomara una ducha caliente para que no le hiciera daño el remojón que se había dado con la lluvia, cosa a la que Naruto accedió gustoso... Kakashi le indicó donde estaba el baño y mientras, él acudió al baño de una de las otras habitaciones a hacer lo mismo...

Una vez que estuvieron cambiados y bañados se encontraron de nuevo en la habitación del peligris...

-Parece que la tormenta no cederá en toda la noche-. Dijo el rubito con algo de preocupación.

-Por mi no hay problema, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que gustes... _"Si quieres, puedes quedarte toda la vida"-._

-Gracias Kakashi, eres muy amable para ser una estrella reconocida-.

-¿En serio me consideras una estrella?... ¿A pesar del género en el que trabajo?-.

-Claro, tus películas son muy diferentes a la mayoría de ese tipo... Eres un excelente actor-.

-Gracias por decir eso Naruto...Oye y, ¿qué edad tienes?-.

-17, pero cumpliré 18 el 10 de octubre... ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Qué día es hoy?, es 15 de septiembre, ¿verdad?...

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-¡ES...! ¡ES...! ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!... ¡FELICIDADES!-. El rubio en un impulso abrazó al peligris y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que este sonrojara y que posteriormente él también lo hiciera al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Gracias Naruto... Nadie se había acordado de que hoy estaba cumpliendo años... Eres el primero y el único que me ha felicitado, pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?-.

-Bueno, es que de verdad soy tu fan y se muchas cosas de ti, como por ejemplo: Se que te gusta el pastel de chocolate, te encanta hacer ejercicio y tu comida favorita son las verduras al vapor-.

-¡Vaya!, me gustaría saber como supiste todo eso-. Dijo divertido el peligris-.

-Lo que pasa es que he comprado todas las revistas en las que han publicado algún artículo sobre ti, tengo todas tus películas y... Creo que me emocioné demasiado-. El chico habló tan rápido que pronto se quedó sin oxígeno.

-Ja, ja, ja... Eres un chico maravilloso Naruto y es muy halagador que me admires...-.

-Gracias Kakashi-.

-Pero que descortés he sido, llevas varios minutos hablando y aún no te he ofrecido nada... Por favor siéntate, iré a la cocina por algo de te y pastel para que celebremos juntos que soy un año más viejo-.

Naruto sonrió por esas palabras y se acomodó en el sofá para esperar que Kakashi regresara con las cosas.

Unos 15 minutos después, el peligris volvía con una bandeja en las manos, la cual depositó en la mesita que se encontraba frente al sofá

-Bien, espero que te gusten el té y el pastel-.

-Si claro, gracias-. Naruto probó rápidamente el té y el pastel. -¡Está delicioso!-. Exclamó el rubito.

-Ese es mi pastel favorito, sólo lo venden en esa cafetería frente a la cual chocamos y el te lo preparó Lee, quien es mi mayordomo.

-¡Vaya!, lo hace muy bien-.

-Oye Naruto... ¿Cuál me dijiste que es tu apellido?-.

-Uzumaki-.

-Entonces, ¿eres hijo de...? ¿De Kaseiyo y Tsunade Uzumaki?-.

-Sip, ellos son mis padres-.

-Tu padre es uno de los empresarios más importante de Japón y tu madre es una reconocida doctora... Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ser su hijo-.

-Así es, pero... A la vez es muy triste que tus padres sean personas tan importantes porque ellos viajan mucho y se que aunque quieren... No pueden pasar tanto tiempo conmigo y antes tenía a mi hermano Deidara a mi lado, pero él ahora está haciendose cargo de algunos negocios familiares y aparte... Es novio de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de mi mejor amigo, así que tampoco tiene tanto tiempo para dedicarme... Itachi es mucho más absorbente que las empresas-.

-Ya veo... Me imagino que hay momentos en los que sueles sentirte muy solo-.

-La verdad si, pero... Aprovecho mis momentos de soledad para ver tus películas una y otra vez-.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que he sido yo el que te ha acompañado todo este tiempo-.

-Así que... ¿Cuántos años cumples Kakashi?-.

-¡Uhmmm!, ¿no que lo sabías todo de mi?-.

-Bueno, casi todo... No se en que año naciste-.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Te lo diré si prometes no decírselo a nadie-.

-Lo prometo-.

-Estoy cumpliendo 30 años-.

-¡Wow!, 30 años y te ves tan joven... Podrías pasar por mi hermano, te ves como Deidara que tiene 23-.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Gracias por el cumplido Naruto... _"Por kami, espero que no me veas como a tu hermano por que yo no te visualizo como mi hermanito menor"-._

-Oye Kakashi y... ¿Tienes pareja?-. Naruto preguntó esperando que la respuesta del peligris fuera una rotunda negativa-.

-Pues no tengo una pareja fija... Te mentiría si te dijera que soy un santo, pero también mentiría si no dijera que no he sido fiel a una sola persona por que no he encontrado a alguien a quien yo quiera serle fiel por el resto de mi vida... A pesar de que hasta ahora le he rehuido a la monogamia, en verdad deseo encontrar a una persona a la cual pueda entregarle todo de mí... _"Y espero que esa persona seas tu... Naruto... Te conocí hace unos minutos, pero ya te metiste en lo más profundo de mi corazón"-._

-¿En que piensas Kakashi?... Te quedaste como perdido por varios minutos-.

-¿Ah?, no... En nada... _"En ti mi lindo y pequeño zorrito... Si, suena bien, con esas graciosas marquitas que tienes en el rostro pareces un lindo zorrito"... _Oye Naruto y esas marcas... ¿Qué son? ¿Cicatrices? ¿Lunares?-.

-Son lunares... El abuelo de mi abuelo las tenía... Su nombre era Kyubi... La verdad estoy muy orgulloso de portar estos lunares, mi tatarabuelo fue un gran hombre, gracias a él es que la familia Uzumaki tiene la posición que tiene ahora-.

-Ya veo, la verdad es que son unas marquitas muy lindas y se te ven muy bien-.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi- El rubito se sonrojó ante el comentario-.

-De nada, es la verdad... Oye, la tormenta no cederá, así que... Supongo que te quedarás, ¿verdad?-.

-Bueno, es que... Me da pena abusar de tu amabilidad...-.

-No es ningún abuso, me... Me gustaría mucho que te quedaras... Al fin y al cabo, tú también estás solo y bueno... Podríamos ver unas películas_... "Besarnos y amarnos toda la noche"..._ Y hacernos compañía, ¿qué dices?-.

-Está bien... Me quedaré, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo-.

-De nada... Es que tu... Tu me... Me has caído muy bien... _"Tu me encantaste desde que vi tus hermosos ojos azules"-._

-Gracias... _"Si supieras que tu no solo me caes bien, sino que también te amo"-._Respondió el rubito un poquito decepcionado.

-bueno, voy a dejar esto en la cocina y ya vuelvo... Ahí hay varias películas, escoge alguna que quieras ver-.

-Está bien...-.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Kakashi estaba de vuelta en la habitación y Naruto ya había escogido una película... "La casa del lago"... Una película súper romántica y hecha para derramar unas cuantas lágrimas o varias si eres muy sensible.

Kakashi colocó el disco en el DVD y se recostó en la cama e instó a Naruto a que hiciera lo mismo, este con un poco de pena se acomodó al lado de Kakashi. La película comenzó y ambos miraban hacia la tele, pero de vez en cuando volteaban a verse de reojo para saber que hacía el otro... Cuando llega la parte donde Kate y Alex deciden unir sus destinos a pesar de que corren el riesgo de perderse el uno al otro para siempre, Naruto comienza a llorar desconsolado y entonces Kakashi acurruca a su pequeño ojiazul en su pecho y comienza a acariciarle el cabello, después de unos minutos así, ambos se rindieron al sueño.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

El primero en despertarse fue Kakashi, al notar que entre sus brazos dormía plácidamente su querido ángel, no hizo ningún movimiento para no despertarlo, sin embargo, el rubito también comenzaba a abrir sus lindos ojitos color cielo... El peligris lo observaba muy de cerca y cuando Naruto levantó su rostro, accidentalmente, sus bocas se encontraron y lo que empezó como un inocente rose, terminó convirtiéndose en un beso fogoso y apasionado, a falta de aire se separaron...

-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...-. El peligris estaba jadeante. -Per... Perdón... Yo... Yo lo siento-.

-¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...-. El rubio estaba en igualdad de condiciones.- No... No te preocupes... Yo... Yo... Hazlo otra vez, ¿si?-.

El peligris no escuchó ni dos veces las palabras de su zorrito y volvió a besarlo, está vez asumiendo una posición diferente, pues ahora se colocó sobre él, de manera que tenía toda la libertad de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y al mismo tiempo le permitía besarlo.

Las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono y Kakashi comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la ropa del rubito por lo que este pegó un pequeño brinquito por la sensación tan nueva y diferente que estaba viviendo y por que todo era como en la película que él se inventó mentalmente...

-Qui... ¿Quieres que pare?-.

-No... No te detengas-. Respondió el rubio con voz excitada.

Kakashi ante la petición que le hizo su angelito, continuó con su labor... Desnudó por completo al ojiazul e hizo lo mismo con él... Se quitó cada prenda con una lentitud exasperante para cualquiera, sin embargo, Naruto lo miraba embobado y es que como no hacerlo, si el hombre que tenía frente a si, era el que amaba a pesar de que sólo lo había visto en películas y que llevaba realmente poco tiempo conociéndolo.

El peligris sabía muy bien (por las reacciones de Naruto), que esa era la primera vez del chico, así que deseaba hacerla muy especial, por lo que sus caricias y sus besos eran suaves y delicados, además de que no quería dejar sin probar un solo milímetro de esa suave y dorada piel que estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Besó el cuello una y otra vez mientras sus manos caminaban por el resto del cuerpo del muchacho una y otra vez, Kakashi quería recordar cada palmo, cada detalle y deseaba más que nada memorizar cada punto que hacía vibrar al rubio...

Al estar desnudos y al encontrarse en la posición en la que estaban, sus erecciones rozaban continuamente, haciendo que el grado de excitación aumentara... El peligris se deslizó hasta la entrepierna de Naruto repartiendo muchos besos a su paso... Naruto se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía... Kakashi introdujo completamente en su boca el miembro de su amante y comenzó trabajarlo de manera magistral, como el experto que era... De repente fue tanto el placer que sintió el rubito, que terminó por correrse en la boca de Kakashi, quien con todo el gusto del mundo bebió hasta la última gota de la esencia que expulsó su niño...

-Lo sabía... Eres delicioso, mi amor-.

-Me... Me di... Me dijiste "mi amor"... No lo soñé, ¿verdad?-.

-No, yo te amo desde que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, tu eres esa persona especial que yo estaba esperando, no me importa llevarte 12 años y que sólo lleve unas horas de conocerte... Te amo y no puedo ni quiero ocultarlo-.

-Kakashi... Yo también te amo, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo... Creí que siempre serías mi amor platónico, que nunca podría estar entre tus brazos y que nunca me amarías como yo a ti-.

-Te amo Naruto-. Dicho esto, el peligris volvió a besar a Naruto y posteriormente le ofreció tres de sus dedos para que los ensalivara... Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, los dirigió hacia la virginal entrada del rubio y uno a uno los introdujo con mucho cuidado y haciendo movimientos circulares.

Cuando Naruto estuvo listo, Kakashi acercó su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente, ante tal intromisión, Naruto quiso soltar un grito de dolor, sin embargo, este murió entre su boca y la de Kakashi, quien para relajarlo lo besaba con más pasión que antes...

Después de unos instantes, comenzó a moverse dentro de Naruto y el rubio comenzó a gemir fuertemente, primero por la incomodidad y luego por el placer que le estaba regalando su peligris... Las embestidas empezaron lentas y cadenciosas, pero Kakashi aumentó poco a poco el ritmo hasta llegar a tocar ese punto donde el rubio se estremecía con más fuerza y entonces se dedicó a dar estocadas que llegaran ahí... Naruto sólo arqueaba su espalda por el placer que sentía y en una última y fuerte embestida, terminó por correrse en los vientres de ambos y Kakashi lo hizo segundos después en el interior de su ojiazul.

Ambos terminaron con la respiración entrecortada, jadeantes y sudorosos, pero felices por que se habían entregado completamente... En cuerpo y alma como dicen por ahí.

Se abrazaron y se miraron con toda la dulzura que tenían, Kakashi acarició con ternura el rostro de su niño... Primero depositó un beso en su frente, luego en el ojo izquierdo, siguió con el derecho, después besó la pequeña naricita y por último esos labios que tanto le gustaban... En tan poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto a su sabor y no quería perderlo jamás...

-Esta vez kami me dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños... Me regaló a uno de sus angelitos-.

-Te amo Kakashi-.

-Y yo a ti Naruto-.

Los dos cayeron presa del cansancio, una vez más se durmieron uno en brazos del otro... Durmieron sin preocuparse de los padres de Naruto y del resto del mundo, durmieron soñando el uno con el otro y deseando que ese maravilloso amor que había nacido entre ellos en una tarde lluviosa, no tuviera fin.


End file.
